In the prior art, it is known for an external user of a server to directly supply access commands in a communication protocol directly understandable by this service processor to the service processor that is managing access to internal registers of that server.
Nevertheless, in order to do this, the external user must be in a position to master not only the type of internal registers but also their address or even their content or addressing format along with the communication protocol. This makes access to these internal registers somewhat complicated for an external user.
Moreover, as the average external user may not have complete control over all of this information, the risk of error is not negligible.